


证明

by Horiko



Category: Horimiya
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horiko/pseuds/Horiko
Summary: *其实就是闹别扭了而已。两边都充分信任对方但是因为相处的时间少了总会有一点不安定感，说开了就好了。说到底还是要自己克服。宫村表达烦恼的方式是对进藤发火。作者老师的故事填充已经很完整，后面小孩都出来了，只是想填补一下中间可能会有的故事辣。原作里第一次上本垒，京子会那么做的原因我觉得是想让宫村知道“我接受你的全部”。世界上他们是最适合支持彼此的存在。我爱他们。
Relationships: Hori Kyouko/Miyamura Izumi
Kudos: 3





	证明

“我回来了——”堀京子推开家门，创太从房间里“啪嗒啪嗒”地跑了出来帮她接过手里拎着的超市购物袋。

“欢迎回来，”创太瞥了瞥她身后，“咦？今天大哥哥也不来吗？”

堀京子顿了一下，只简短地应了一声便开始脱鞋。

但创太还在不死心地追问，“大哥哥上周起好像就没有来我们家喔？怎么了？”

堀京子只好向弟弟解释：“大哥哥现在是社会人了，他每天在家里的蛋糕店上班很忙，所以他不在的时候你去找小有菜他们玩嘛。”

创太盯着她，“可是上周之前大哥哥还是很常来。你们是不是吵架了？”

小孩子的敏锐让她语塞。堀只能勉强承认：“...算是吧。好了你不要堵在玄关了，姐姐要进去做饭了哦？”

堀京子自己都搞不清这算不算吵架。

上周一，她下午的课上完之后被系里准备学园祭的事情耽搁了一会，从学校出来的时候天已经黑了。班里有个男生坚持要送她回家，她再三推辞却拗不过人家，想着再应付下去就要更晚了，于是便答应了。

她之前就隐约觉得这位同学仿佛对她有意，但他并未明确表示过什么，所以她也没办法明确地拒绝。

路程走到一半，这位同学果然开始试探起堀的感情问题：“堀同学有男朋友了吗？”

她秒答：“有。”

“诶？是大学里认识的吗？”

“不是，是高中同学。”

“被捷足先登了，啊哈哈。”对方仿佛浑不在意的样子接着问：“那堀同学这么漂亮性格又好，男朋友肯定很优秀吧？”

这个人怎么这么麻烦？堀京子嘴上打着哈哈打算蒙混过关，却没想到身后传来犹犹豫豫的呼唤。

“堀同学？”

是宫村。

堀京子和同学一起转过身，后头正是拎着一个蛋糕盒子的宫村，身上蛋糕店的围裙还没有解下来。

她正准备介绍，宫村倒是先开了口：“你好，我是堀同学的男朋友。”

同学上下打量宫村，仿佛看见什么稀奇事：“诶——感觉好意外，跟想象里堀同学会喜欢的类型差别好大哦。男朋友君是在蛋糕店上班？”

宫村笑眯眯地点了点头，然后上前牵住堀的手，淡淡地说：“快回家吧。芝士挞凉掉的话创太可能会生气哦。”接着又看向那位同学，“有劳你送堀同学回家，那么再见了。”

剩下的半截路上，堀京子很明显感觉宫村情绪不对劲。

她试着向他解释那只是普通同学，而且是她拗不过那同学才勉强同意一起回家。但宫村只是应着“我知道哦”和“没关系”，牵着她却始终在她前面半个身体的距离。她抬头看宫村的侧脸好像还是挂着微笑，但直觉告诉她宫村并不高兴。

到了堀家，宫村在门外停住，看着堀京子换完鞋子之后把盒子交给她。

“那我回店里了哦。”

她还没来得及反应，从房里跑过来的创太正好听到这一句，失望极了：“大哥哥今天不来一起玩吗？”

宫村蹲下来摸摸创太的头，“大哥哥今天只是来送点心的。店里还忙，我要先回去了，创太记得快点吃掉它们哦。”

“你真的不在家里坐坐吗？陪创太吃完芝士挞也行。”

面对女友的挽留，宫村还是笑着挥挥手和她告别。

“今天就不了，下次来。”他有些赶时间似的快步离开了。

那天之后，宫村就没有上门。堀京子每次联系他时，他倒是回复很及时，但总是不提什么时候再去她家。她每天都要去大学上课，也好歹参与了一点课外活动，回家之后仍是要照顾创太，也总没时间去蛋糕店堵人。而且她自认问心无愧——这样也就没有很强烈的和解意识。

更糟糕的是，京介和百合子最近又突然开始忙于工作，根本不着家。这二位不在，堀京子能请（可能是逼迫）宫村上门的理由又少了一个。两个人就这样无声无息地犟了一个多星期。

只有在这种时候，堀京子才稍微有点盼望自家老爸能回家。

她想着这些乱七八糟的烦心事，一边处理着刚买回来的白菜，结果一没注意就被菜刀划出了道不深不浅的口子。偏在这时创太举着她的手机跑过来：“姐姐——有电话打来了哦！”

顾不上找创可贴，她草草打开水龙头冲洗了一下便接起电话。

“喂，堀同学吗？我是进藤啦。”电话那头是进藤晃一非常活泼但明显蓄意压低过的声音，“你在家吗？宫村这几天好烦人，我刚才想法儿把他往你家赶啦，”堀京子听到听筒似乎远离了一会儿，然后进藤的声音又传了过来：“他刚出门，等会就该到你家了。就这样，掰。”还不等堀京子有任何反应，进藤就挂断了。

这家伙说话不清不楚的...

大约十分钟之后，她听见钥匙开门的声音。创太比她更先一步冲到门口，立刻高兴地叫了起来。她身上还穿着围裙，出去见到门口的宫村，也没有问他为什么突然过来，只是说了句“你回来啦。”

创太比想象中的更为乖觉。他迅速瞥了瞥自家大姐和不是自家人胜似自家人的大哥哥，甜甜地对宫村说：“虽然大哥哥来了我很高兴，但今天已经跟有菜约好到她家去玩啦，大哥哥等会见！”说完便一溜烟地跑了。

屋里的两人僵立片刻，最后还是堀京子不咸不淡地扔了句“进来说话”，转身往厨房走。等宫村进了屋子时发现她已经把围裙解掉，在楼梯口盯着他。

“进屋。”她一把拽过宫村，把他拉到自己房间，锁上了门。

她坐在自己的床上看着宫村。宫村坐在书桌边上，垂着头一言不发。

“喂，宫村，你是——”她试图重新启动关于上周事情的对话，却在他抬头的瞬间瞥见了之前被头发挡住的耳垂上鲜明的干涸血迹。

她惊讶极了，又心疼又愤怒，却没有办法用语言将这种感情转化出来，最后只能掷下一句“你过来。”

宫村乖乖地起身过来，却好像不知道“过来”应该是到哪里来，只好无措地站在她的面前。堀拉着他和自己并排坐着，转头盯着他的耳朵：“又...？”说着用手指抚上他没有愈合的新耳洞。

宫村打了个颤。闷闷的声音从微长头发包裹住的脑袋下传来：“嗯。对不起。”

她把他的头强行转过来面对自己，逼着他直视自己的眼睛。

“所以说到底是怎么了？”

“嗯...没什么。”

“进藤刚才都跟我说了哦？”她决定使诈。

宫村的表情变了一变，“那个混蛋...去死吧！”

“骗你的。他什么都没跟我说哦。”说罢，她出其不意地凑过去舔舐宫村的耳垂，好像想把那些讨厌的血迹全都清理干净一样。

宫村的身体抖了一下，堀透过他的头发好像也能看见他的喉结滚动。过了一会，他艰难地想把她推开。

“别这样...不然我会...”

堀京子截断他的话。

“忍不住也没关系的。”

“伊澄。”

宫村伊澄的开关只会在堀京子直呼其名时打开。

他忽然将她推倒在床上，粗暴地亲吻她，比之前的亲吻都更加来势汹汹。堀京子被亲得迷迷糊糊，已经分辨不出嘴里的铁锈味是来自属于宫村耳垂的那些血迹，还是因为亲吻而添的新伤。

她任凭宫村在身上摆弄，只是紧紧抱着他有些单薄的脊背，那也是她喜欢他的一个地方。但是说“一个地方”似乎不太准确，因为她好像也找不到他身上任何一个她不喜欢的地方。

他进入的瞬间，堀京子还是感觉到了一点点不适。尽管只是轻轻地吸了一口凉气，宫村还是捕捉到了。

他停下动作，担忧地问她：“不舒服吗？”

“没有。”

宫村又看了看她的脸，确认没有任何厌恶情绪之后才继续。

她在他身下有一下没一下地划弄他的脊椎，忽然开口：“我以前有说过，如果我出轨了的话会和你说哦。”

他抱着她的手臂紧了紧。

“我记得的...但我现在发现，我好像永远都不想听到你说你出轨了。”

“好像...是不是有一点太贪心了？”

“但老实说啊，我现在有一点害怕。”

“我脑袋笨，念不好书，没办法跟堀同学一样去上大学。”

“但堀同学和高中的时候一样厉害，读书也好人缘也好。”

“好不容易知道了堀同学的很多事情，现在我不知道的事情好像又变多了。”

他顿了顿，又强调了一遍。

“我很害怕。”

他紧紧抱着她，占有欲和恐惧交织着驱动着他的身体比刚才更激烈地冲撞。

她喘着气，艰难地把想说的话组织成句子。

“我说你啊...笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！”

宫村老老实实听着，在动作的间隙闷闷地应了一声。

“从刚才开始就...左一个‘堀同学’右一个‘堀同学’的...”

“你以为你是谁啊？”

“...叫‘京子’。”

宫村没有说话。

堀京子继续她的絮叨，“我说...要是你觉得害怕的话，无论如何也想要证明一点什么或怎样...”

“那这次也在里面吧。”

宫村终于有了点反应。

他直截了当地拒绝：“不行。不能总吃那种药。”

“...现在有在吃那种事前的，所以没问题。”

隔了半晌，宫村才轻轻地说了声“好”。

堀京子没有说的是，其实她也有一点害怕，也想让他留下一点什么来证明...

他们只是属于对方的。

等云销雨霁，堀京子累得快要睡着，宫村仍然执拗地从旁边抱着她。半梦半醒间，她好像听到他的低声耳语。

“京子，你是…我整个世界的神。”

她困得说不出话，只是侧过身，头埋在了宫村的怀里。

是她最喜欢的味道。

创太在有菜家吃过晚饭又玩了一会才回家。他进屋的时候，姐姐正在做饭，大哥哥在旁边打下手。

“哎呀，创太回来了。吃过饭了么？”大哥哥笑眯眯地看着他。

“嗯，有菜的妈妈给我们做的。那么大哥哥和姐姐和好了吗？”

“算是吧...你说呢，姐姐？”大哥哥回头看姐姐，正好瞥到姐姐之前切菜留下来的伤口。

“诶？你的手怎么回事？”

“还不都是因为你！笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！”姐姐又发飙了。

“哎？”大哥哥向创太投出疑问的眼神，创太两手一摊，回起居室了。

你说大人怎么都这么笨呢？

吃完饭后宫村似乎不经意地向她提到，“你要不要…再咬我一次？”说着把自己散在脖子上的头发往后撩开，露出一圈极淡的红痕。

“不要。说起来，那个你还留着么？”

“嗯？哪个？”宫村一头雾水。

“就是那个啦，因为石川的关系正好凑成一对的戒指。说起来那个时候我们好像还没有交往来着...”

“那个啊，应该还在。怎么了？”

“找出来戴着吧，我也会戴的。”

“...等一下，你不记得我戴上就取不下来了吗？”

“那就别取了吧。”

宫村有些迷惑地看向她，但她没有解释，只是笑眯眯地说了句没什么关系的话。

“你也是。”

**Author's Note:**

> *其实就是闹别扭了而已。两边都充分信任对方但是因为相处的时间少了总会有一点不安定感，说开了就好了。说到底还是要自己克服。  
> 宫村表达烦恼的方式是对进藤发火。
> 
> 作者老师的故事填充已经很完整，后面小孩都出来了，只是想填补一下中间可能会有的故事辣。
> 
> 原作里第一次上本垒，京子会那么做的原因我觉得是想让宫村知道“我接受你的全部”。
> 
> 世界上他们是最适合支持彼此的存在。
> 
> 我爱他们。


End file.
